Noboru Sawaki
沢木 昇 |image= Sawaki (DT) 1.png |nationality=Japanese |birthday=September 17 |height=169cm (BF)150cm (KD) |weight=58kg (BF), 43kg (KD) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=Meiwa's Center Forward |relationships= |first_appearance= |past_level_1=U-16 |past_team_1=Japan Jr. (J-Village) |past_level_2=Middle school |past_team_2=Meiwa Higashi |past_level_3=Elementary school |past_team_3=Meiwa FC }} (沢木 昇, Sawaki Noboru) is the forward of Meiwa Higashi middle school in the Saitama prefecture, and he also played for Meiwa FC. He wears the number 11 and 9 jerseys, respectively. Description In the semi-final against Toho Academy middle school, he faces off against some old teammates from Meiwa FC, and suffers a bitter defeat. He's an undeniably skilled player, and is named as one of the top players at both the Yomiuriland and the 16th National middle school tournament, respectively. Biography Kids' Dream arc In Yomiuriland, he, together with Kojiro Hyuga, formed the two-top of Meiwa FC. The team reached the finals against Nankatsu while remaining unbeaten. In this match Sawaki had a good chance to equalize near the end of the game when he was in front of the goal unmarked. However, this was prevented by Ishizaki. In the end, Meiwa lost 2-4. Boys' Fight arc Sawaki then moved on to Meiwa Higashi middle school, unlike his former teammates Hyuga, Wakashimazu and later Sawada, who go to the Toho Academy. In their 3rd National middle school tournament, Meiwa Higashi had to face Toho in the semi-final. He was confident about a victory, since they knew Toho the best, and especially since Toho's strength was weakened because Hyuga won't be playing. He and his teammates scored one goal against Wakashimazu with the Sliding Tackle Force to take the lead, however Toho managed to reverse the score in the last minutes and won 2-1. J Boys' Challenge arc After the 16th National middle school tournament, Sawaki was selected as the best 24 players of the tournament and was invited to the training camp of All Japan Jr. Youth during three weeks, but he does not make it for the strengthening matches in West Germany with the definite squad for Japan. Techniques Ground shots *'Sliding Shot': This sliding volley shot is used when the ball is low in the air. The player runs up and slides into the ball without slowing down, launching it in a low, sharp trajectory. Cooperative tactics * Sliding Force: as part of the Meiwa squad, he slide tackles in succession, being able to stop a single opponent together and steal the ball away as the latter stumbles. In the 2018 anime, Sawaki scores by himself, the other members were just behind but they did not rely on strength but rather trick Wakashimazu in order to score. Trivia * In the Dream team game, Sawaki has almost the same stamina as Hyuga, by a difference of 5 points. Gallery |-|1983= Meiwa_FC_(CT).jpg|As a Meiwa FC member Sawaki Narita ep87 (1983) 1.jpg|As a Meiwa Higashi member Sawaki Narita ep88 (1983) 1.jpg|Sawaki & Narita Sawaki Toho (CT).jpg |-|1983 (2)= Diving Catch ep86 (1983) 2.jpg|Sawaki vs Wakashimazu Meiwa Higashi ep88 (1983) 1.jpg Wakashimazu ep88 (1983) 1.jpg|Sawaki defeated by Wakashimazu Forwards ep125 (1983) 3.jpg|Sawaki as Japan Jr. candidate |-|J= Meiwa FC (CTJ).jpg Franco Canadiense.jpg Takeshi Sawaki (J).jpg |-|2001= Meiwa_(2001).jpg|Meiwa (2001 anime). Meiwa_(2001) 2.jpg |-|2018= Meiwa FC (2018).jpg Meiwa FC (2018) 2.jpg|Meiwa's training suit Meiwa FC (2018) 3.jpg|Meiwa squad Meiwa ep22 (2018) 0.jpg Meiwa ep22 (2018) 1.jpg Meiwa ep22 (2018) 2.jpg Sawaki S1 (2018) 1.jpg|In Meiwa FC Meiwa ep43 (2018) 0.jpg|Meiwa FC Meiwa ep43 (2018) 1.jpg|Meiwa Higashi Best Four ep42 (2018) 3.jpg Meiwa Higashi ep43 (2018) 0.jpg|Meiwa Higashi Meiwa Higashi ep43 (2018) 2.jpg|Sawaki & Takeshi Meiwa Higashi ep43 (2018) 3.jpg|Meiwa Higashi full squad Meiwa Higashi ep43 (2018) 4.jpg|Sawaki vs Takeshi Diving Catch ep43 (2018) 2.jpg|Sawaki vs Wakashimazu Sliding Force ep43 (2018) 1.jpg|Meiwa's Sliding Force Sliding Force ep43 (2018) 2.jpg Sliding Force ep43 (2018) 3.jpg|Sawaki's Sliding Shot Sliding Force ep43 (2018) 5.jpg|Sawaki scores Wakashimazu ep43 (2018) 3.jpg|Sawaki defeated by Wakashimazu |-|Art= Meiwa Higashi.png Sawaki (Meiwa Higashi).png |-|Manga= Meiwa FC.jpg|Meiwa FC Meiwa Sliding Force (KD).jpg|Meiwa Sliding Force Semifinals ch69 (CT) 1.jpg Meiwa Higashi ep69 (CT) 1.jpg |-|Game= Meiwa FC (CTJ).gif External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (JP) * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' DB * at Captain Tsubasa Stats de:Noboru Sawaki Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from Japan Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc